


Until The Stars Are All Alight (A Retelling of Cinderella)

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Build Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Thorin son of Thrain Crowned Prince Under the Mountain has two months to marry before he will be forced into an arranged marriage that could ruin Erebor. Though he secretly yearns for a love match a month of balls and feasts are a formidable obstacle for a dwarf with little patience for pageantry and courtiers. It will take the help of his loved ones, friends and a unlikely hobbit to help Thorin find his heart's match before time runs out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other works that need to update but I needed to get my juices going with a new story! Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

“You must be joking.”

 

 

Thorin’s voice broke over the silence of the hall and though he could hear the silent warnings from his father and sister he ignored them both as he stared levelly at the Durin matriarch.

His grandmother, Queen Xari, had ruled long and prosperously under the mountain since his grandfather yielded the crown to her sounder mind. She was a stern dwarf and one often used to getting her way. Her dark face was lined heavily showing both the joys and sorrows life had given her. She was a rare dwarrowdam that had birthed five children but only two had survived to adulthood and now only her son remained. Her regal white hair was piled high on her head held up by a daintily wrought crown that belied her will of steal. Jewels glittered at every angle and two long pins made of gold and topped with sapphires sat at the top holding the elaborate style in place.

Her beard was wispy and long, too delicate now with age to carry heavy beads but light flowers of gold and silver dotted the thin braids that were still dutifully recreated every morning. Her gowns were a staunch Durin blue as expertly crafted as the metal she wore and stitched with intricate details and small diamonds tufted the top layer. Her hands glittered with a multitude of rings as she waved away Thorin’s protest.

“I never joke about anything Thorin as you well know. Least of all the continuation of our line.”  The thin lines around her mouth pinched with disapproval but her eyes glinted. She often insisted that she didn’t have favorites but Thorin’s stubbornness and refusal to be cowed had always earned him special interest from his grandmother.

“The best thing your grandfather did before he succumbed to his unfortunate madness was passing the crown onto me. Even in his weakened condition he knew to protect our people and that is what I must do now. You are next in line to the throne and have no consort to speak of. Your sister has provided our line fresh blood with her son and the babe she carries; now you must provide the kingdom with stability. A king unmarried is unbalanced.”

She looked at her family before her. Thorin was standing directly before the throne eyes flashing, his hair long and dark and braided with all the triumphs he had accomplished. Dressed in a Durin blue tunic with gold cuffs and rings on his hands and heavy precious beads in his hair she felt a well of pride for him. Her time on this earth was ending and she could go in peace knowing that Thorin had the strength needed to guide their people.

Her son Thrain had more patience and stood a few steps back as his one remaining eye carefully took in the exchange between his mother and his son. His hair was turning gray and he was not the same dwarf he once was. When he lost Frerin in the battle for Moria he had lost a no small part of his heart. Her own heart had grieved with him and she knew he would not be able to bear the weight of the crown after his passing. He was more demure with his gold and jewels and preferred to wear black in mourning though Frerin’s death was near a decade ago. It was no secret that of the three of his children Frerin looked the most like his departed mother and neither of his remaining children begrudged the display of heartache.

Dis was her youngest grandchild and she sat to the side with her husband Xili. Her lavender gown was made of light material to accommodate her swelling belly and Fili sat quiet on her lap as he suckled his thumb. Her hair was long and loose as she preferred to keep it when she was with child but her neck and beard were decorated with emeralds which brought out the green of her eyes. She and Thorin shared many of the same features but for the eyes.

Xili was a dwarf of simple tastes he wore a deep green tunic embroidered with silver and only a few warrior braids to tame his wild golden hair. Fili seemed to be taking after his father in looks and it brought her heart joy to see her legacy continue in the dwarfling. Xili’s marriage to Dis had been a love match. He had been one of her personal guards and when the love between them started to bloom Xari had no desire to stand in their way. The Durins were strong enough that there was no need for political marriages and she indulged her grandchildren that they should marry for love.

Yet for Thorin she was setting a deadline.

“I have already decided. In a month’s time we will be entering Yuletide. That gives you a month to prepare. Each night of the month we will be hosting a feast and an accompanying ball to help you find your future consort. Should you not find one in that amount of time I will provide three choices of between whom you may pick. All will be invited near and far, wealthy and poor there should be no shortage of a selection for you.”

Thorin looked as though he might protest further but his father’s hand on his arm stayed his words. While he was Crowned Prince he could not disobey his Queen. He gave a choppy bow of his head to his grandmother before storming out of the chambers.

Dis and her family bowed as well before hurrying after her brother. With Frerin’s death the siblings had become closer than ever and if anyone could soothe his ire it would be his sister and small nephew.

After his children had left Thrain turned to his mother and watched as her ramrod straight posture slowly relaxed against the throne. It had not escaped his notice that his mother was ageing; the tired lines around her eyes which were more prominent now that that she didn’t have her mask of indifference on warned him to what she already knew. Her time was fading.

He slowly approached the throne and took her cold hand into his and rubbed it attempting to bring some warmth to the chilled flesh. “Mother. You have never spoken before of Thorin’s need to marry. You have always been content to let his heart find its own way. Why press for a marriage now?”

Xari looked at her eldest son and sole remaining child as she carefully brought a wizened hand to her temple “Your father did right by our family and our people by passing the throne to me. The gold sickness was eating away at his mind and he could no longer be trusted to make the decisions he needed.” She looked away into the past when her husband broken by the weight of gold on his mind had handed her the crown and told her to leave him to his treasures and that she should look after the kingdom.

“However I did not know but our cousins from the Iron Hills took advantage of his weakness. He signed a treaty with them in secret, should Thorin not be wed by his 125th birthday he will be married instead to the Iron Hills Princess Rew who is a spineless little whelp and she will use her influence to turn Erebor into her father’s plaything.”

Xari’s hand clenched in a shaky fist as her eyes flashed in anger and stared at her son “I will not let Erebor and Thorin fall to their ruin. I will give him as much time as possible but his birthday is the final day of Yuletide. Two months is all I can give him.”

Thrain was struck by how thoughtless his father had been. If the contract had only come to light recently then he had done his best to hide it away. Out of guilt or shame they would never know since he had passed but there was no doubt that the Iron Hills would not so causally forget their oath.

He bowed his head and pressed a kiss to his mother’s hand. “I will do what I can to ensure the success of the balls. Mother, Thorin must know of the treaty.”

The Queen considered her son’s words for a moment. “I will tell him when the time is right. I want him concentrating on finding a consort rather than fighting the contract. I’ve already looked into it and it is unbreakable.”

She seemed to consider something for a moment “Thorin’s taste in court clothing is deplorable. I’ll ensure that his wardrobe is placed in the care of the Baggins. They have served our family long and well. Bungo has spoken glowingly of his son’s promising talents. Perhaps he can help Thorin catch the eye of a prospective match.”

Thrain chuckled and patted his mother’s hand “It will take more than fine clothes to mask Thorin’s prickly nature.”

Xari considered his words for a moment before a slow smile curved on her face.

 

 

 

Thorin stormed from the throne room and ignored the gazes of the curious courtiers that lingered outside of the closed hall. It was not often that they were denied access and there was mounting rumors circling of why the Queen had closed the hall for the morning.

In an instant Balin and Dwalin were by his side. The Queen had forbidden all but the royal family themselves though she might have guessed that Thorin would have soon shared the news with his closest friends.  As well as being his advisor and personal guard the three had grown from dwarflings together and shared a bond as tight as brothers.

Dis hurried after brother and huffed under her breath about his rash impatience. Xili’s hand was on her back helping her through the crowd and glaring at any who attempted to waylay them. Soon enough they gathered in a secluded sunroom where Thorin shared the news of his grandmother’s announcement and paced the confines of the room as though circling a cell. “There is no reason for it! Why must a wedding take place so soon? For what reason could this possibly serve?”

Dwalin muttered something about Thorin’s dazzling personality which earned him a sharp look and he quieted his opinions.

Balin was far more collected and he urged Thorin to think rationally “Your grandmother, our Queen, has never made a decision that she had no reason for. If she is choosing not to share the reason with you there is a meaning behind that as well. We must trust that she has your best interests in mind and do our best to find you a happy match. I’m sure when the time is right she will give us insight into her thoughts.”

Thorin growled but his ire slowly bled away. It was true his grandmother held her family and her people’s happiness in equal consideration. If she were forcing his hand then it was to prevent something else from taking place. That thought gave him pause and he let out a long breath. “One month to prepare for an entire month of balls and feasts…”

It was no secret that Thorin held little patience for the pageantry that went into such events and to tolerate it for an entire month was sure to tax his ability to hold his tongue. Yet there was still hope. The Queen had promised all who were available to come were invited, the crowd would be immense but there was also the fact it would not be only the higher classes in attendance. If Thorin lacked the patience for such events it was largely impart of the sycophants that used them to try and gain favor and attention. With such a crowd it might be easier for him than usual to blend in. He felt the tension drain out of his shoulders. There was time; and with time came hope.

Dis placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder and he turned to her with a heavy expression. He had longed for a love match like her and her husband shared. She smiled and pressed a hand to his cheek “We will all be there to help you Thorin. You are not alone.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin meet! Thank you all for your support and patience!

 

 

 

Bilbo tried to not let his father’s uneasiness affect him. While they exclusively received orders from the royal family they were not what anyone would call ‘familiar’. Especially with the Queen.

His father had checked his tie at least twice as the guards escorted them into the Queen’s private sunroom. Bilbo had contented himself to focus on the reason why they were called here. They were invited to set themselves on a comfortable loveseat and tea was presented to them. He took his cup and prepared one for his father who was still nervously drumming his fingers. The tea was sure to go cold and ignored but Bilbo was content to find something to distract him.

There was a rumor going around about why this Yuletide was supposed to be the most opulent in recent history with numerous balls and parties being planned. Bilbo was good friends with the royal cook Bombur and he had heard that every facet of the kingdom was aflutter with excitement over the celebrations and there was widespread speculation that it was an attempt to marry off the Crowned Prince. Bilbo had never paid much mind to gossip and he wasn’t intending to do so now.

 

The Queen entered and waived away her attendants. Apparently this was to be a private conversation. His father seemed settled now that the Queen was actually in their presence and Bilbo felt his own heart settle along with him.

“Now I suspect you have heard of my intentions to make this Yuletide special this year. My grandson and Heir Apparent is to be presented each and every night in hopes of striking a successful match. My grandson is many things and has a multitude of talents but dressing is not one of them. I need him to be regally outfitted in a different ensemble each night to help bring the crowds focus to him. In some events there will be masks but I want him to be striking!” She punctuated her sentence with a fist on the armrest and vicious gleam in her eye. No matter what her motivation was Bilbo suspected there was something much larger… and perhaps even more important at play.

He was silent as his father nodded and set aside his tea. He had yet to take a sip but he had raised it to his lips while the Queen spoke. “We are honored to receive such an important request and are doubly honored that you continue to look to our family for such matters. We accept and will make sure that the Prince is clothed in excellence.” Despite his father’s nerves Bungo truly did have a way with words and it seemed that he had soothed any remaining hesitance on the Queen’s part.

She nodded and then turned her sharp eyes to Bilbo “I have heard many things about your son’s skills. Mainly that his fashions are fresh and untraditional. I would like him to be the predominate tailor for my grandson. Thorin has enough ahead of him finding a match. I want his clothes to set him apart and perhaps allow someone to see past his gruff exterior.” Her eyes were soft at the end and though there was no doubt that the Queen was a hard dwarf there was no questioning her love for her family.

Bungo seemed surprised but accepted it all in stride “Of course of course! Bilbo is more than ready for such an auspicious event and I assure you while his taste is not traditional it is far from exception!” He clapped Bilbo soundly on the shoulder and for a minute Bilbo wondered who was more surprised at the turn of events he or his father.

 

When they left the Queen’s presence both Baggins’ were subdued and Bilbo turned to his father. “There is no way for me to properly design for the Prince without at least a few audiences with him. It wouldn’t do for him to show in a fashion that was against his nature.”

Bungo nodded at his sons’ words “Of course that is to be expected. No doubt the Queen is allowing us a few days to put ourselves in order before she summons us for a meeting. The first meeting will most likely be for measurements and getting familiar with each other. After that it will be fittings and viewings. All perfectly standard of course.”

Now that his father was back on familiar ground Bilbo was able to regain a sense of his former calm. If his father was not troubled than certainly neither would he.

 

 

“A hobbit for a tailor what is grandmother _thinking_?” Thorin’s irritation over his grandmother’s announcement had not dwindled in the days that had passed and now it seemed to spike to an all time high hearing that he would have a new set of clothes made specifically for the events. It was not as though the Baggins were a bad family. They were the finest tailors in the entire kingdom and were the Queen’s first choice when it came to her own personage.

However for himself Thorin had always preferred traditional dwarvish fashions which were quickly being seen as old and out dated. He liked the feel of a thick tunic, and the patterns allowed for easy movement which was key when dealing with any sort of weapons.

The court always followed the Queen when it came to what was vogue and she had been smitten with the more elegant and sometimes frivolous tastes that ran with hobbit clothing. She always stuck to traditional colors but she was the reason it most dwarvish lasses wore dresses with layers of petticoats and well disguised slits were incorporated to still allow movement for dancing or weaponry as it was called for.

The hobbits had also introduced patterns into court life with their delicate weaving and ability to stitch and embroider whatever came to mind. Dwarven fingers were fine for working iron or mining stone but such a fine craft was beyond their hands.

For men’s fashion it meant breeches that were altered to suit a dwarven form and shirts that were less stiff and designed to be worn in layers with a vest and coat. It was more refined, that much Thorin could admit, but they were not something he would seek out for himself.

Still he tried to console himself that the Baggins were the finest hobbit family in Erebor and worked exclusively for the Queen and her family. As such they were bound to be more inclined to traditional fabrics and designs. He prayed at least.

 

Dis smiled at Thorin’s fussing and shook her head as she bounced Fili on her knee and the little dwarfling curiously touched his mother’s stomach. “I’ve been saying for awhile that you need new clothes. Erebor is prosperous and it’s high time you dress as such.”

Dis like their grandmother was also quiet taken with hobbit styles especially the ones that Belladonna crafted for her to where while expecting. In the past dwarven women would wear long heavy tunics to help disguise their figure as a protection. The gowns were typically uncomfortable to be worn for long periods of time and could but too much weight on the baby forcing the mother to early bed rest. Out of all the changes the hobbits had brought Thorin was most fond of this one that helped his sister be comfortable as she braved her second child.

He simply shook his head. He could not turn down the ‘gift’ his grandmother had given him and she well knew it. He hoped at least that the hobbit was reasonable and could at least be persuaded to make him something he wouldn’t immediately want to tear to pieces.

 

There was a knock on the door and a servant escorted in the young Bilbo Baggins and his father. Bungo bowed his head to the Prince and Princess “This is my son Bilbo your highness. The Queen recommended him to be the one tailoring your new set of clothes. As always the Baggins family is humbled to serve.”

Thorin nodded and stiffly accepted the formality. He turned his attention to Bilbo and studied him. He seemed to be almost tall for a hobbit, like all hobbits he wore no shoes but his toe hair was braided, something that his people had picked up from the dwarves no doubt, he wore simple light green velvet breeches that matched a jacket and vest and a plain white shirt. He thought for a tailor he would wear more of his skills but at the same time Thorin thought it boded well if they both shared simple tastes.

It was when Bilbo moved in the light that he saw a faint shimmering pattern embroidered onto his coat. It appeared silver in the light and Thorin could not quite make out what it was supposed to be but it was subtle and eye catching at the same time.

 

Bilbo smiled at the Prince and bowed his head. “A pleasure to meet you your highness. If you would like I was planning for this meeting to be focused on what you would like to wear and your preferences. The Queen has added her own suggestions that I will take into consideration but I would like to make you something very special.”

He seemed so earnest that Thorin found the tension in his shoulders easing. Perhaps this would be manageable after all. He nodded his head “Very well…” He settled down in the settee by his sister and gestured for the Baggins’ to do the same. “Let us begin.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first ball!

 

 

 

Thorin could be moved to say that the fittings were not… _terrible_. Bilbo seemed to be the quiet and efficient sort. He took Thorin’s measurements and then proceeded to ask him about his preferences in regards to fabric and color as well as the different functions he would require. Thorin had never before put thought into where he would put pockets if he had the choice but with Bilbo’s insight they came up with some very clever ways to hold his weapons and he was impressed with the attention to detail.

Over the course of several days Bilbo continued to meet with him and provided sketches of what he had planned some of them were a bit more foppish than Thorin wanted and Bilbo took his criticisms without offense. When it came time to actually try on the pieces that he chose to have made he appreciated that the tailor didn’t seem to linger overly long with the process. Thorin could not imagine how his other family members might stand for hours at a time as these were assembled.

With the first series of outfits finally produced Thorin thought he might be able to take a breath before the next demand was placed upon him. His grandmother had been tireless in her pursuit to make each and every night grand in its own unique way. Feasts and entertainment were prepared and it was only because of how tightly his grandmother held the coins that the spent that he knew they were not ruining themselves over this farce. She might be a queen but she had married into the royal family and knew how to haggle for worth.

Dis was a constant presence by his side and Dwalin and Balin did their best to educate him on those of high stature that were attending. Despite all this Thorin felt a weight growing in his chest as he realized that by the end of the month by his hand or his grandmother’s he was going to be wed.

 

The first ball of course began a disaster.

 

Thorin found himself in one of the ledge gardens that decorated the outside of Erebor and caught his breath. The press of the crowd had become too much and _everyone_ seemed to want to talk to him. Lords, ladies, servants, merchants, lawyers…it was all too much. He was used to handling demands in court and he was often beside his grandmother in negotiations but this… _this_ was different.

He had not a moment to himself since making his appearance at the beginning of the evening. He had not even been able to properly appreciate the work that his grandmother had gone through for the occasion because he had been immediately surrounded and pulled in every which direction and his dance card had been full before even procuring his first goblet of wine.

Dis and Balin had tried to buffer him where they could but they were simply overwhelmed. It was as if the dwarves in attendance had completely forgotten any and all manners and it was a meat market. He dragged a heavy hand over his face. What was he to do? He had no choice but to wed and if he wanted a happy match there was no chance for him to even _speak_ to one dwarf before another was fighting for his attention.  If this was how the entire month was going to go the only outcome would be to select from the choices his grandmother provided.  He had no doubt that she would think of his temperament and preferences but there was no denying in the end it would be a political match in Erebor’s favor. 

 

This terrace garden was high on the walls of Erebor. The grandest ballroom was to be used for each event and it spanned an entire floor of Erebor’s upper levels. From this high Dale was only a smattering of lights far in the distance and the stars seemed closer than the warm little homes below. Thorin gazed on the stars and found himself thinking of how easy Dis and Xili had come together. It had been effortless and his sister had often described how she had merely looked upon her newest guard and her heart had been won.  If that was what true love was then he already considered himself lost.

 

“Excuse me, might I ask for a moment of your time?” The voice that interrupted his thoughts had Thorin mentally snarling that even here he could not find peace.

When he turned to see who it was that had followed him he found himself surprised. Standing before him was a wizard in dark gray robes, an old hat and a wooden staff. Thorin was almost sure he had not seen him at the ball but there had been such a flurry of color and movement it was impossible to tell. 

“I seem to have very little of it to spare of late, but what I have you can take.” Thorin muttered as he resumed looking at the stars. He was not trying to intentionally be rude but his irritation at being disturbed had not yet faded.

The old wizard nodded and seemed to smile a bit to himself “Yes of course. I can see how you would feel as though it is sand slipping through your fingers. Perhaps this old man might be able to assist you in that matter.”

Curiosity brought Thorin’s gaze away from the stars “I do not want to risk insulting you asking how or why you would be moved to help me. There are only thirty one days before I must be married; each second is indeed sand passing through my grasp.”

The wizard nodded “Yes well, I will forgo being insulted and instead explain. The why is easy, in times past your family has helped me in ways that they might not even realize.  Stopping a dragon can be both very easy and very hard depending on whose decision it is. As for the how…I have a little charm, if you wear it it will disguise you and allow you to pass through the balls unnoticed. You will be seen and yet not seen at the same time. I would of course advise you to take it off from time to time for appearances sake but while wearing it those who look upon you will not recognize you.”  

He held out a necklace that had a long shimmering chain that bore a strange gem at the end of it. It seemed to shine with a light of its own and had many colors but none at the same time. Thorin thought it might be a dark ruby or onyx but then it seemed to shift into a deep sapphire or emerald with a shift of the light. Thorin considered the gift for a moment and looked up to give his thanks only to find the wizard had vanished.

He looked back at the jewel and sighed. If it worked he would at least have a chance of getting to know prospective matches without them knowing it was him. He slipped it on over his head and felt no change. Still he gathered up his courage and reentered the ballroom.

 

Bilbo muttered to himself as he tried to hurry through the crowds. He and his family were of course invited to the balls but everyone knew a Baggins when they saw one and so all night he had been assisting with clothing emergencies. He supposed there was no reason why he couldn’t turn them down but it seemed rude and it wasn’t a terrible bother to help a dwarf lady quickly repair a torn train or a lord his cuff.

He looked around and saw no sign of the dwarf they were even all here for. He had wanted to see how the first suit did but the prince was swarmed early on and Bilbo had not seen a sight of him since. It was a shame because the first suit was really one of his favorites. It was a dark blue jacket and breeches with silver stars stitched into it and a white shirt and silver vest. Bilbo had tried to push for a few ruffles on the sleeves and along the neck but the prince had refused. Once he had seen the completed outfit he had to agree that the simple yet regal look suited Thorin quite well.

He huffed as he bumped into someone and for a second he thought he recognized the blue of the suit before it seemed to shift before his eyes into a different color. “Oh excuse me.” He bowed his head. Really he should just give up on seeing the prince and return home. He had spent many late nights getting the wardrobe together he deserved a little rest.

The dwarf looked down at him he had a bit of a face that could look like anyone and Bilbo was almost sure there was something familiar in the eyes. “Oh no…my apologies I wasn’t aware of where I was going.”

Bilbo smiled “Yes well that can easily happen in a crush like this. Everyone’s been in a tizzy since the prince disappeared. Not that I can blame him the way he was ambushed.” Bilbo sighed “It’s just a shame he wore a terrific suit of mine and I wanted to see it play out in the light.”

The dwarf tilted there head “And why was that?”

Heat rose on Bilbo’s cheeks “I sewed a pattern into the suit that would change depending on the direction of light hitting it. Sometimes it will look like stars and other times like flowers blossoming. It’s truly some of my best work.” Realizing he had gone on a bit too long Bilbo shook his head “No matter I’m sure it turned out just lovely. I was actually going to retire for the evening; it’s been a long week. Oh but where _are_ my manners? Bilbo Baggins at your service.” He gave a short bob managing to salvage a small amount of his dignity back.

Thorin blinked not realizing that such work had gone into his suit. Of course he had noticed the star patters but besides that he had not paid that much attention to the details that went into it.  He felt guilt bitter on the back of his tongue realizing that there was so much work being put into his clothes and he had not even appreciated it. When he noticed Bilbo staring at him guilt was replaced by panic. Bilbo didn’t recognize him meaning that he was standing there like a dunderhead without a proper reply. Or _name_. He needed a name. “The pleasure is all mine…I am…” Thorin’s eyes dashed over the ballroom as he attempted to think quickly. “Count...Oakenshield. From the north.” He barely managed to finish in one breath and he hesitated to see Bilbo’s reaction.

“Oh my all the way from the north? Well I knew the Queen was inviting every dwarf she could I’m sure she appreciates you making such a long journey.” Bilbo gave a smile “I do hope you meet the prince. I’m sure he could use some good company, he needs someone with a bit of decency after his poor treatment earlier.”

With that Bilbo turned and left quite finished for the night and Thorin watched him go before looking down at his sleeve and moving his arm to watch as the threads really did change in the light.

 

After a few hours had passed Thorin removed the chain before returning to the dance floor and once again being mobbed. This time though it seemed Dis and Balin had a better plan as Dwalin was also there helping fend off potential suitors. When the evening finally drew to a close near dawn Thorin was all too happy to return to his chambers and collapse into his bed. Before they parted Dis has asked him where he had vanished to and he showed her the stone. Instead of being upset as he thought she seemed delighted and promised to tell Balin and Dwalin so they would also be in on the secret. He supposed his grandmother should also know so she was not let to believe he was simply abandoning the balls altogether.

Strangely enough the next day when he told her in a private audience she did not seem at all surprised.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you like how it is turning out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thank you all so much for your patience I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

Thorin ran into an unexpected complication with his little ruse shortly after his first ball.

He was in a fitting with Bilbo who was adjusting the lapels for his second night. He could not begin to imagine an entire month filled with entertainment and he shuddered every time he pictured it.  He decided that he didn’t mind this suit. It was still a deep Durin blue but there were small sapphires and diamonds sprinkled throughout the design that made think of starlight. He recalled the extra effort Bilbo was going through for his suits and made sure to compliment him for his first suit.

“I had no idea that the designs you stitched into my suit last evening were intended to change in the light. I should have paid more attention your workmanship was excellent.” He observed the pleased expression that crossed Bilbo’s face and decided he liked the faint pink it brought to his ears and cheeks.

“Thank you your highness. Do not worry about noticing it. I was certain the pattern would be a success but I’ve never attempted it before. I thought it not worth the risk to bring it to your attention should it fail. Even if it did you would have still looked stunning.” Bilbo was quick to reassure Thorin though the Prince paid that thought little mind.  “How did it catch your attention? I want to make sure to refrain from features that are too showy; your suits are master of subtly.” Bilbo’s words were full of pride as he sat back on his heels to observe the second suit.

Thorin flustered for a moment before a perfect solution came to mind. “Actually one of my suitors drew my eye to it. A Count Oakenshield I believe his name was. He mentioned that you had run into each other.” His relief was only short lived however.

“Ah yes I do recall him. He seemed like a charming fellow and certainly not the showy sort from what I can remember.” Bilbo gave a small smile “Well perhaps you shall run into him again tonight.”

 

 

 

The entire afternoon passed before it was once again time to prepare for the ball. Thorin made sure that the amulet was tucked away in a safe pocket so that he could pull it out when it all became too much for him. It would help immeasurably that his loved ones were fully aware and supportive and he found himself approaching the second ball with a little less dread than the first.

That was when he became aware of the issue he created for himself.

 

Bilbo was once again in attendance since he and his family were such a large part of Thorin’s presentation to prospective suitors they had received invitations to every night and it would have been considered rude to not make a showing.

Thorin only saw him in passing before he was once again drowning in suitors. He had thought perhaps the second night would have toned down their enthusasium somewhat especially since the managed to meet him face to face and see how unrefined he could be. Instead however it seemed to only whet their appetite for more and Thorin could only send beseeching looks to Dis and Dwalin before he was carted off unceremoniously to the dance floor.

A few hours into the ball he’d had quiet enough and he gave Dis the signal that he was putting on the amulet. He felt his shoulders drop in relief as he could now get some refreshment for himself and several long moments of peace before he would reenter the fray.

That was however when he managed to run into Bilbo.

 

“Oh Count Oakenshield! How are you this evening? If this is only the second night I can’t imagine what the Queen has planned for the rest of the month!” Bilbo seemed to be refreshing his own plate as he chatted and Thorin took the moment to actually take in the decorations.

Last night the Queen had started them off with an opulent ball as one would expect. Tonight however it seemed she had dawned a black and white theme and Thorin realized he had stood out even more severely because of his blue. He glanced down and wondered what color suit he appeared to be wearing to Bilbo. The hobbit had recognized him as the count and that was what mattered most to the prince.

“It is a very dramatic evening I will admit.” Thorin said slowly. He wondered how much more his grandmother had planned and once again his mind was pulled to why she was suddenly so determined to see him wed.

Bilbo seemed unfazed and offered the count a glass “Well be that as it may I’m sure she has her reasons.” He gave a small smile to the count. “You know you might have better luck than you think. The Prince remembered you from last night and he noticed my suit because of your flattery. Perhaps your personality is good for him.”

Thorin numbly took the glass and nodded. He wondered what Bilbo was meant to be implying by this and decided to press his advantage. “I merely came because I was invited. I doubt the Prince is really all that interested in these sorts of events. I can’t say he seems to be enjoying them if he vanishes at every chance.”

Bilbo gave a small noise of disagreement. “I think that his reputation is far worse than his bite. He’s a charming fellow once you get to know him. Quiet and thoughtful he just doesn’t see the appeal in all this fuss.” Bilbo gave a small laugh “He’s a dwarf of simple and dignified tastes which unfortunately in a large frivolous court like this is seen as a flaw rather than an admirable trait. He just prefers to spend his time helping his people and bettering his kingdom rather than wiling away his hours.”

 

Thorin found himself surprisingly touched by Bilbo’s quiet words and defense of him. “I see…”

Bilbo seemed to realize that his words had gotten away from him and he smiled apologetically as he waved his hand. “I just thought I should mention that you’re not out of the running if you don’t want to be. Seeing him mobbed by all those courtiers that only see a crown and not the dwarf behind it makes me feel a little protective I guess you could say. After all the time we’ve spent together getting his suits ready I feel a sort of fondness for him.”

Thorin nodded and realized he would have to return to Dis and Dwalin soon. He cut Bilbo a small bow “I will take your words to heart. You have my thanks.” He hurried to the balcony where he could remove the pendent without being seen but for the rest of the evening his mind was distracted by the simple yet and sincere way Bilbo had seen him.

 

 

When Dis saw him the next morning she had an unbearably smug expression on her face.  “Well you don’t seem nearly as miserable as you were after the first night. So tell me brother did anything change that I should be aware of?” She settled in next to his side with her large belly facing away from the table to give her a little room to breathe.

Thorin placed a pillow against her back so that she could lean against his arm comfortably and stretch her feet. A maid brought over a footrest for her and the princess gave a grateful smile.

“I don’t recall it being so vastly different. Other than the fact everyone was wearing black or white and we had the gem this time I saw no difference.” He gruffly continued to eat his breakfast as he set aside a plate with his sister’s latest cravings. By Mahal he would tease her for eating fish and pickles first thing in the morning as soon as the babe was born in full health.

Dis chewed thoughtfully “You noticed everyone was wearing black and white? Grandmamma wanted it to be dramatic of course but that’s not something you would normally notice.” She turned to look at Thorin shrewdly but the craning of her neck was too much so she settled for elbowing him instead. “Who pointed it out to you?”

Of course his sister knew all his weaknesses. Put him in a battlefield and he’ll notice any detail that would risk his men or their chance of victory. However in court he rarely paid mind to the latest fashions and trends. Thus the reason his sister and grandmother had taken control over his wardrobe for their ridiculous schemes.

“If you must know it was Yong Master Baggins. Not that he knew it was me he was speaking to at the time but that hardly matters.” For some reason Thorin was reluctant to speak to his sister about his private moments with Bilbo when he was unaware of his identity. That and the fact that incredibly Bilbo seemed to think that Count Oakenshield and Prince Thorin would make an excellent match was not a conversation that he could even begin to think of having.

Dis hummed and let the matter rest but Thorin was not fooled. He had known her since she was a babe and that particular hum meant that she was now thinking deeply about something and that put a kernel of fear into Thorin’s heart.

 

When it was time for Thorin’s final fitting for the day Dis took a spot on the chaise and had her tea brought to her. She made a few suggestions but mainly she watched the interaction between Thorin and Bilbo and the soft smiles that Thorin would direct to Bilbo’s witty remarks when he wasn’t looking or the careful way that Bilbo was handling the fabric that rested over Thorin’s shoulders. She doubted either one of them was aware of it. But she thought that perhaps there was something there. She sipped her tea to hide her smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! These two lumps on a log are going to start moving a bit at a time! Thank you so much for your support!

 

 

 

Bilbo Baggins prided himself on being a simple hobbit. When his father and mother had set out from the Shire because his mother’s restless spirit couldn’t be contained by small rolling hills and steady streams they had born their first adventure together as a family. And for it they had to thank Belladonna for their very lives.

The winter after they left the Shire became known as the Fell Winter. Many hobbits had perished either by sickness or by the wolves that had invaded the hills when there was no more food to be found in the woods. Livestock had been the first to fall and then they turned on the hobbits. No one could be sure that they would have been spared if they had remained, perhaps Belladonna had an inkling of the danger that was coming or perhaps she just wanted to see a new horizon.

In any event their adventure had taken them to Erebor where surprisingly the secretive dwarves were very welcoming to hobbits that could sew and knit in ways that large dwarfish fingers could not. When word of this spread to the Shire many more families decided to leave grief behind and found a new home in shining stone and glittering gems. The merging of the two worlds was curious at best. The queen graciously offered homes inside of the walls but stone simply didn’t agree with hobbits as it did with dwarves. Because of this they found land between Erebor and Dale that was largely left on its own and since neither seemed to mind that is where the hobbits began to build the New Shire.

Bilbo was only little more than a babe himself when they came to Erebor and he had little memories of the Old Shire. Still many of the hobbit traditions flourished and the dwarves found themselves taken with the variety of hobbit fashions. Their tunics soon lost favor to dresses and breeches. Long gone were the days that the dwarves of Erebor needed to be on constant alert and ready for battle at a moment’s notice. With peace came the opportunity for vanity and they soon adjusted hobbit fashions to suit their tastes.

For being the first family to find their way to Erebor the Baggins held a special seat of respect, though that had also traveled with them from the Shire as being two hobbits from the oldest families. The Queen herself named them the royal tailors and they wanted for nothing in their new home.

Yes Bilbo Baggins was proud to think of himself as peaceful and content. A sturdy hobbit like his father and a sense of adventure in his fashions from his mother.

However speaking of his mother she had never quite finished having adventures.

 

 

Belladonna was kneeling next to Princess Dis checking the hem on her dress as she hummed to herself. The princess’s belly was growing constantly which meant the hem needed to be adjusted without causing the princess to trip over her own feet or look as though she had outgrown the dress. She preferred the lavender color against the princess’ skin as it seemed to bring a healthy glow to her cheeks and looked very becoming next to her dark hair. “There you are your highness. I think that should last for a few more weeks yet. After that it might be time for a new dress altogether.”

The princess was not wasteful with her fashions. She took pleasure in each dress but wanted quality as well as beauty. During her pregnancy she stretched each dress as far as it could before commissioning a new one. No matter what her grandmother insisted she refused to waste good workmanship over vanity or status.

Dis smiled “Thank you as always Belladonna I love your dresses the best. Will you join me for tea?” She often had the hobbit join her after their sittings and it was those quiet moments they could gossip to their hearts content. Dis had her ladies in waiting but there was no telling what their ambitions might be. She trusted them of course, but with Belladonna it was as though she had her mother back with her again instead of a dwarfess who might want to press an advantage.

“Of course.” Belladonna smiled brightly with her dark ringlets bouncing as she nodded. She was graceful with age only a few delicate lines speaking of her long life and the adventures that she’d had. There were a few silver streaks in her hair but her beauty had lasted with her and her dressed whispered lightly as she moved. The light blue bringing to mind hope as it was decorated with a dark pink and white floral pattern fitting for the current season but also bearing favor to her sunny disposition.

Dis settled herself in as Belladonna poured the tea. Dis had long ago learned that no dwarf could make tea to Bella’s satisfaction and it was easier to simply let the hobbit have her way. Dis would never say it of course but she secretly preferred the way Belladonna made it as well though she had no idea what the difference could be.

 

Dis wondered how she might approach the conversation that she had in mind. She did not want Bella to think that she was being pushy but she desperately wanted to hear the insights that her friend might have. She tapped her teaspoon as she pondered and was brought out of her thoughts by Bella’s bright laugh.

“If you have something you wish to ask of me you only need do so. You look so serious with that frown on your face! The cup won’t stand for much more abuse either I would venture.” Bella smiled and waited for Dis to find the words that she wanted to say. She had an inkling of what the princess might wish to speak about but she was only a nosy old mother with her own ideas.

“I wanted to ask you if Bilbo had anyone that he’s currently courting? Or does he have a suitor of his own?” She mentally berated herself for her Durin lack of tact but at least it was out now.

Bella smiled and her eyes crinkled “Oh no my Bilbo is the serious sort like his father. Much to busy with work to go out and be frivolous for his mother. He does seem to enjoy the balls that your grandmother is hosting but I’m not sure what could be the cause of that.” Belladonna trailed off pretending to not have the answer.

Dis sat up eager to hear any word of what she hoped “Well…could it be because he’s met someone? There are so many that grandmother invited I’m sure Thorin won’t be the only one to get a match.”

Bella laughed brightly “No indeed not! In fact when spring comes I venture there will be many wedding parties to be planned and prepared.”

She seemed to think on the Princess’ question for a moment before smiling thoughtfully. “You know…he has spoken fondly of a Count Oakenshield that he’s met. Though I think that he believes the Count is one of the many suitors hoping for a chance with the Crowned Prince that he is content to be a supporter rather than a contender.” She gave a soft sigh “My Bilbo seems destined for a life of bachelorhood.”

Dis stowed away this information for later and deviously relished in the thought of sharing the news with her brother. “Of course. Well there are still many balls yet to go. Who knows maybe this Count will tire of my brother’s poor performance and realize he has a gem right beside him.”

Belladonna looked like a prideful mother as she nodded “My Bilbo is a gem.” She gave a little chuckle “And hard headed as one too!”

 

 

The press of the balls didn’t dwindle as the night’s passed as Thorin would hope. In his fondest dreams he thought perhaps that after a week or so of his surly demeanor and having presented no interest in any one suitor that perhaps the enthusiasm would wane and the dwarves would simply content themselves to dance and flirt with more accommodating dwarves.

Instead it seemed only heighten the flurry and make them each more desperate to impress him. He was barely preventing himself from nodding off as yet another dwarf lord saw fit to inform him of how well connected he was and his feats in battle. Despite his lack of charm in these situations Thorin knew it was better than to mention that the old lord hadn’t seen a battle in nearly eighty years. Still that was a certain way to end the conversation and if he didn’t get respite soon he might be desperate enough to attempt it.

He finally managed to slip away and hurriedly put on the pendant. He made his way to the balcony for air when a form brushed into his own causing some wine to splash on his jacket. A growl of frustration built up in his throat but it died as he saw who the guilty party was. “Young Master Baggins…Forgive me I didn’t see you.”

Bilbo looked up and saw Count Oakenshield and mentally cursed his luck. Of all the dwarves he could have spilt on of course it would be the only pleasant company to be had. “Forgive me Count. I’m afraid we hobbits are a little hard to see when the party begins and I was bumped before I could correct myself. Here I have a solution that will take the wine out before it sets.” Bilbo hurried into his pockets to pull out a vial and a handkerchief as he quickly dabbed it on the coat. His face was red from embarrassment “Thank goodness I got in the habit of carrying this I would have never forgiven myself for ruining your coat.”

Their proximity made Thorin’s face heat as he realized how intimately they were standing. “Truly think nothing of it…”  He paused when Bilbo finished his task and braved “I will count it fortunate that I ran into you. Perhaps you could spare me a dance this evening? We’ve talked so often I feel it’s remiss of me to not have at least one turn with you out on the floor.” Thorin was amazed he was able to sound so charming when he could barely think straight with those soft curls beneath his nose.

Bilbo looked up in surprise and put away his supplies. In the several nights he had attended the balls he had been asked many favors but no one had asked him to dance. He flushed as he saw the earnestness in the Count’s eyes and looked down at his feet. “Are you sure that you would not rather save a dance for the Prince? I hear they have done away with his dance card altogether since the first night and now he either dances or doesn’t as he pleases. I truly think if you were to introduce yourself he might find himself taken with you.”

Flattered and a bit confused Thorin settled for a small smile “Be that as it may. I have many more nights to dance with the Prince but this is the first night I’ve found the courage to ask you to dance…if you would permit me of course.”

Bilbo laughed and nodded just as the swell of music began to pick up and they moved as once to the main dance floor. “Well then I suppose it would be rude of me to decline.”

 

Dancing with Bilbo was…amazing. For once in his life the steps of the dance came naturally to Thorin but he could not take his eyes off of the hobbit in his arms. Of course he had been taught by dance instructors from a young age but they had always lamented his mechanical movement. Now he seemed to flow easily with the music as he turned with Bilbo and the hobbit’s responses were a little unorthodox but charming as he adjusted the steps for a hobbit’s bearing. When it was time for him to remove the pendant and return to being the Prince, Thorin was reluctant to say good evening to Bilbo and even more reluctant to see the warmth in his expression return to the one of friendly but polite distance that he often wore in Thorin’s presence.

Newly determined Thorin promised himself he would see if there was any chance of Bilbo being as fond of Prince Thorin as he was of Count Oakenshield.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

It was strange to watch her brother dance while the enchantment was upon him. Dis knew that the only reason she realized it was Thorin was because no one else had asked to dance with the hobbit; and it seemed that her brother had finally managed to gather that famous courage. Give Thorin a battlefield or enemy any day and he would charge without faltering. Show him a social setting and she’d seen him run faster than a warg to avoid it.

Now as she watched them spin on the floor she saw a stranger’s face with her brother’s smile look down at a hobbit who was smiling back just as brightly. They moved so perfectly together that it made Dis well up with tears just a bit. Of course she blamed her emotional state on the baby but her husband was not to be fooled. She was a romantic heart if there ever was one and Xili was long used to it.

“Do you think they stand any sort of chance without our intervention?” He whispered to his wife as he watched the pair on the floor. They had drawn many curious glances but only for the oddity of seeing a dwarf and hobbit dance together. Relations were friendly of course but there were still many differences between the two races. I was inspiring though to see the way speculative glances started to be exchanged between dwarves and hobbits as the couple danced. Perhaps unknowingly they would bring even more diversity to prosperous Erebor.

Dis snorted and took a sip from her goblet of juice. She hoped the baby would come quickly because she missed the sweet taste of wine and mead. Though when dealing with her thick headed brother she often required something stronger to treat herself with. “Not a chance.” Her smile saddened as the dance ended and Thorin excused himself to return to his duties.

With the pendent removed he shimmered into sight and he hurried to join Dis before he could be accosted on the dance floor. “Sister.” He bowed his head to her and turned to look at Bilbo who was looking after where he had last seen Count Oakenshield.

Dis watched Thorin watch Bilbo and sighed. Xili was right. There was no helping it. If they let Thorin handle matters his own way then he was doomed to whatever match their grandmamma would make for him at the end of the month and he would spend the rest of his life regretting it. “Did you enjoy yourself? It only took you nearly a fortnight to ask him for a turn.”

Thorin colored and he coughed to avoid his sister’s shrewd gaze. “It was a matter of propriety. I didn’t want him to think that I was getting fresh with him.”

Dis prayed to the gods for patience because she wasn’t sure she had enough left in her to deal with her brother’s stubbornness.  “More like ‘Count Oakenshield’ wouldn’t get fresh with him. You must start interacting with him as Thorin or you’re going to lose him in the most absurd way possible!” She huffed at him the gems in her hair flashing in the firelight as she stared up at her brother.

Thorin knew she was right but now had no idea how to fix the mess he himself created. He looked down at the suit that Bilbo had prepared for this ball. It was a little much in his opinion but Bilbo had been so accommodating about the other designs he conceded that a few could be a bit more flamboyant. This was a silver suit dotted with tiny sapphires and trimmed with rich satin the color of Durin blue. His grandmother had been beside herself when she had seen it and instantly had given Bilbo a wage increase in thanks.  Thorin tried to not ponder about if Bilbo had sewn each little gem on by hand himself and what (or possibly _who_ …) he might have been thinking about as he had done so.

 

As the ball ended Thorin promised himself that he would allow no more opportunities to pass him by. He would begin courting Bilbo in earnest as Thorin and tell him everything about the pendant, the balls and Count Oakenshield.

 

 

Thorin decided that he was a worthless coward who should submit himself to his grandmother now and avoid all further embarrassment.

Dis was trying to be sympathetic but she was too busy laughing.

 

It had started earlier that afternoon when Bilbo had come by to confirm a few of the final designs. The suits were coming along faster than anticipated so there was time to make alterations or adjustments if Thorin truly didn’t like the fit of them. So far he had no real complaints, besides the entire process in general, but it was a convenient way to see Bilbo so he had him bring swatches and the final sketches.

Knowing that Bilbo was coming Thorin arranged for a special gift to be ready. It was small but a perfectly acceptable introduction to a courtship. They were golden shears inlayed with intricate carvings on the handle and customized to suit a hobbit’s grip. They were the sharpest blades Thorin could craft and he dearly hoped that Bilbo would see his First Gift as an acknowledgement of his talent as a tailor.

 

When Bilbo arrived they were sitting neatly wrapped in a box on the table and Thorin let it rest there as they continued their meeting. There were a few adjustments he could see no harm in making and Bilbo agreed with him. They were sitting quiet close together as they looked over the sketches when Bilbo determinedly put them aside and looked at Thorin directly.

“Your highness I hope that you might excuse me for being so bold but I wanted to ask you how the balls a going? Are there any prospective matches?”

Thorin was slightly thrown off by the question but he wondered if perhaps Bilbo was going to confess being interested in becoming one of his suitors. If that were the case than Thorin only wanted to encourage him. “Not at the moment no. I must admit I am still easily overwhelmed at the events. I wished that grandmother had not gone to such extremes to make them remarkable and while I appreciate her talent I have a hard time being comfortable in such a setting.”

Looking optimistic Bilbo smiled “Indeed… you would be best matched with someone more like you would you not? Someone who is quieter but refined, someone intelligent and kind? Someone who would never force you into a situation you would not like and who would always consider your feelings first?”

Thorin’s heart was beating soundly in his chest it was a wonder that Bilbo couldn’t hear it. “Yes… I must admit when I think of my One those are the words that come to mind. Master Baggins would you do me the honor of accepting…”

 Unfortunately Thorin didn’t get a chance to finish. In his excitement Bilbo was for the first time rude and interrupted him.

Dis was in attendance and from the corner of his eye Thorin could see that she had abandoned all pretence of embroidery and was listening with rapt attention and high color on her cheeks as she tried to suppress her snickers.

“Then I must introduce you at once! Your highness I’ve been to the balls and I have met the most wonderful dwarf there. He is a lord of high standing from the north and he longs to make your acquaintance but he knows how uncomfortable you are so he refrains! He has spoken of you with yearning, I know it might be impertinent for me to suggest but I think if you were to meet him you would like him.”

Thorin had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew where this conversation was going and looked longingly at the wrapped box on the table. “Do you…and who would this genteldwarf be?”

Bilbo sat straight up and boldly took Thorin’s hands in his own which managed to distract the dwarf prince even further. “His name is Count Oakenshield. At the ball tonight I’ll arrange an introduction. I really do think you’ll be quiet happy with him.”

Thorin stared at their joined hands and managed to choke out “I see…very well.”

Bilbo smiled brightly and proceeded to gather up his sketches and swatches of fabric. “Thank you very much your highness! I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

Bilbo cut a bow and hurried from the room before either royal could utter a single word.

Thorin watched him go and then collapsed his head in his hands and pulled his braids as Dis could no longer contain her laughter.

Eventually her amusement faded and she wiped the tears from her eyes “A fine mess you’ve found yourself in brother! Oh I cannot wait to tell Xili!”

Thorin groaned and wondered if there was any way he could still blame this on his grandmother.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'll try to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! We only have a few more chapters to go!

 

 

 

Bilbo watched the ball anxiously as he kept one eye on Prince Thorin and the other looking for Count Oakenshield. He desperately hoped that tonight wouldn’t be the night that the Count decided not to attend. He could sympathize with the Count and his position as wanting to court the Prince but not wanting to seem like another in a throng wishing to do the same. He hoped beyond hope that his involvement would help rather than hurt the Count’s chances. He thought that he and Thorin seemed to be friendly enough and the Prince himself said that the Count sounded like all he could want in a One. Bilbo gathered up his courage and prepared himself to handle the introduction. If all went well there would be a courtship started by the end of the night.

 

Thorin was going to be dead by the end of the night. He could see Bilbo standing anxiously to the side of the dance floor no doubt watching for the Count who would not appear until Thorin _disappeared_. Dis was snickering beside him and if she hadn’t been heavy with child he might have pushed her in a childish display of temper. It was beneath him as a Prince but she was sorely trying his patience with her snorts as she watched him. No doubt she was wondering how he was going to get out of this mess and that was a fine question too. How in the world was he going to explain all of this to Bilbo? And quite possibly would he still consider a courtship at the end of all this?

 

There was very little if anything that went on under the mountain that happened without the Queen knowing about it. Xari had ruled far too long and through far too many dangers to let much go beneath her notice. This was one of the rare situations where it was something pleasant rather than something dangerous that she had to attend to.

Her grandson was an idiot.

He was many things, her heir, courageous, bold, traditional and utterly loyal to his family and his people. However that did not change the fact that he was currently acting like a moron.  She had attended every ball since the beginning with a keen eye and the spirit of a general planning an attack. She had seen every interaction Thorin had and knew all about his magical pendent.

She also knew about the hobbit.

She rather approved of Bilbo’s influence over Thorin’s fashions and she watched as slowly Thorin tried to be more accommodating about to Bilbo’s ideas and for the most part none of them were completely outside of her grandson’s character but just the bold brush that she had wanted for him to use and capture attention that would get suitors to look past his surly demeanor.

She hadn’t thought that the tailor would be one of them. She had weighed the thought of having a hobbit as a consort and personally she could see the merits. Though New Shire was under Erebor’s protection it was fast becoming prosperous in its own right. That meant that soon other kingdoms might be looking to the New Shire for trade and while they would have to go through Erebor first it would only secure the New Shire and Erebor union if there were to be a marriage. Bilbo Baggins was after all the son of the two founding hobbits and she had been told that the Tooks and the Baggins had some of the highest standing in the Old Shire not to mention the wealth they had brought with them. In all it was as much a good match as Thorin could make with any dwarf present if one was not considering the race of the suitor.

Which she did not.  Hobbits after all seemed to be perfectly agreeable and at the very least they weren’t _elves_.  

 

So she watched as Thorin dithered about and she watched the hobbit as he tried to set up a well meaning match. She was amused by the irony of course but she wondered if the hobbit’s friendly relations could lead to something more between him and Thorin. She still had the threat of the Iron Hills to consider and if this did not work she had several other matches she was already considering for Thorin. They would be agreeable and she believed that Thorin would be content with them in time. But perhaps if they could make this unlikely union he would be more than content. He could be _happy_.

 

_If_ he could get his bloody act together.

Ah well she could at the very least provide a bit of assistance.

 

Finally Thorin could bear to watch Bilbo hover no more and he made his way across the floor. He left his pendant in his pocket and so it was slow going as many tried to converse with him across the way. He kept his face blank and tried to be polite but that only seemed to encourage more dwarves to talk to him as he struggled across. After too long he was able to approach Bilbo and he noticed that his sister had followed him and was currently doing her best to distract them so that he would have a moment alone to speak to the hobbit.

“Master  Baggins…” He started but his words failed him as Bilbo’s attention turned and landed on him.

“Oh Prince Thorin! I’m _so_ sorry I don’t know where the Count could be! I was certain that he was determined to attend every ball. I do hope you don’t think too badly of him he seems like the shy sort really.” Bilbo huffed and looked around once more missing the stricken expression on Thorin’s face.

“No really Master Baggins…Bilbo…I wanted to tell you that…” One way or another Thorin was trying to force the words out but suddenly there came an announcement that cut him short.

“Esteemed ladies and gentledwarfs! The Queen has announced that there is to be a partnered dance! She kindly asks that each dwarf and dwarrowdam dance with whoever is immediate them.”

There was applause as this brought a new spark of interest to the gathering and quickly couples were paired up. Ladies who had been chatting together giggled as they took hands to dance and gentleman dwarfs gruffly whispered over who was going to lead. Some parings were surprises as the partners regarded each other in a new light. This also caused other hobbits and dwarfs to be partnered up if they had been near each other when the announcement took place.

 

Thorin mentally cursed his grandmother even as he cut a bow to Bilbo who seemed to have become frozen in place. “If it would please you Master Baggins…I would like to ask for this dance.”

Bilbo blushed deeply but nodded “Of course…” The music swelled around them and they took hands as instinctively they fell into the manner of which they had danced before when Thorin had been parading as the Count.

Bilbo was lost for a moment as they moved seamlessly across the floor. He was surprised by how easy it was to fall into a rhythm with Thorin but he supposed that after dancing with the Count that perhaps all dwarves danced in similar ways. Certainly not the wild folk dances that took place in the Shire where everyone moved in vastly different ways from each other.

Yet he couldn’t help but wonder at how familiar it felt to dance with the Prince and as they spun around the room he wondered if there was any way for the impossible thought in his head to be possible.

Thorin reminded himself that during a dance was a perfect time to charm a partner with witty banter and insightful conversation. However all he could do was stare at Bilbo’s puzzled face and wonder if there was any way to reclaim the time lost between them. Perhaps if he had never worn the pendant in the first place he wouldn’t have realized how perfect Bilbo would before him. Yet then there would not be this ghost standing between them. The ghost that was a reflection of him but with a different face.

 

It was the hands Bilbo decided. The feel of Prince Thorin’s hands holding his own reminded him too much of the Count’s. He knew that many dwarves were craftsmen no matter their standing. The Prince was known for the blades he could shape, the Princess for the balance she could put in any weapon, the Queen herself did some of the most elaborate jewel carving in the kingdom. So it stood to reason that while dwarves commonly had rough hands they had rough hands in different ways. The calluses that Bilbo felt beneath his fingers were exactly like those on the Counts and though it was possible the Count could be a smith as well Bilbo was starting to believe the impossible. As the dance came to a close he looked up at Thorin and his expression was uncommonly serious as he asked him. “Are you Count Oakenshield?”

Thorin was struck dumb as he looked down at the hobbit and felt the weight of the truth on his tongue.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I'll try to update again soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another update that didn't take forever! Thank you all so much for supporting this story I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

 

 

 

Dis was watching with rapt attention from across the dance floor as Bilbo and Thorin stopped and stared at each other as the music came to an end. She rested her hand on her belly and sighed as she imagined telling this story in the future. The swell of the music, eye catching eye and hand touching hand. She sniffed a little and blamed her raging hormones before she felt a tell tale spike of pain that was all too familiar to her thanks to Fili. She let out a curse and Xili was at her side in an instant and Dwalin sensing the abrupt change came from his position of standing guard. _Of all the times…_

 

 

Thorin looked down at Bilbo and he felt as if the edges of his world were falling away. This was his chance to confess to tell Bilbo everything. To let him know who _really_ was Count  Oakenshield and who he truly wanted to court. “Bilbo there is much that I need to tell you. I must confess that I’ve grown to think of you quite fondly and though it might seem cowardly I’ve grown to know you in a different capacity. One that I hope you might forgive me for once you understand…” Thorin was struggling to string words together eloquently and also truthfully while his mind tried to process the emotions crossing Bilbo’s expression.

“Prince Thorin I’m terribly sorry to interrupt but it appears as though the Princess is going into labor.” Bilbo said urgently as he gestured over Thorin’s shoulder. At the very least that explained some of the looks that had crossed Bilbo’s face. Thorin bit off a curse as he turned and looked to see his sister surrounded by Xili and several escorts as she was helped off of the floor and towards the birthing chamber that had been prepped and waiting. “Oh _Mahal_.”

Forgetting where he left off Thorin ran after his sister leaving Bilbo standing alone on the dance floor and the pendent dropped out of his pocket and landed with a clatter in front of Bilbo’s well brushed and braided feet.

 

 

Thorin watched as Xili paced outside of the birthing chamber. Dwarven births were hard and difficult. Dis had been blessed that Fili was an easy birth but their second was taking longer. There was muffled cursing that turned into screaming comments about Xili’s manhood which Thorin believed they should take as a good sign.

After a few hours had passed Xili was allowed into the chamber and he came out a short while later with a bruised cheek and a bright grin. “A son.”

Fili ran up to meet his little brother. He had been distraught over the absence of his mother even as the other dwarves tried to explain in terms that would make it easy to understand but also to gloss over the danger his mother was in.  The naming ceremony would be held in a month as for now the babe was little more than a wrinkle with a tuft curl of Dis’ dark hair on top.

Xili turned to Thorin and gave a short nod to let him know that his sister was well. As if Thorin hadn’t been able to tell that from the dark mark on Xili’s cheek. He doubted that his sister would be content to go through all this again for another child. Two were a plentiful blessing as dwarves went. Thorin went to his newest nephew and placed a soft welcoming kiss on his brow before going in to make sure his sister was truly well. Not that he didn’t trust Xili’s word but after losing Frerin he had learned not to take his siblings so easily for granted.

Dis was dressed and resting but she roused when Thorin entered. No doubt she knew he would need to see her as soon as she was able. She gave him a tired smile and sighed “Another boy. Mahal knows I’ll never have rest now.”

She was laid out in a white gown buried under several thick comforters and her hair was wild and loose. It was her favored way to wear it when she was carrying but now there was not a single braid left and her curls were spread like a halo against the pillows that propped her up. She seemed thoughtful for a moment “I think I hit Xili…”

Thorin laughed and took the stool next to her bed and gathered his hands with hers. They seemed warm enough but he poured her some tea to help regain her strength. “He was sporting the mark as proudly as his son. It’s a good sign that you are in such high spirits.” He laughed and poured more sugar in the tea than he personally cared for but he knew it was Dis’ preference.

She smiled before she sat up suddenly and struck him on the arm. “BILBO! Thorin please tell me you spoke to him!”

Thorin gave a half smile and looked apologetically down at his hands “Unfortunately he was a bit distracted when I was trying to explain myself to him. I will have to try again. Or perhaps it was a sign. Mayhap I have already ruined it and it is Mahal’s way of showing me.”

Dis struck Thorin so hard his shout could be heard well outside of the chamber.

Dwalin grinned as he looked down at the new Prince “Yer Uncle is a stubborn sort little one.”

Thankfully as Thorin’s best friend and most trusted guard he knew all that had taken place and had been content waiting on the sidelines for it to play out. However now that Dis would be busy with her new addition he supposed it fell to him to make sure that Thorin got his happy ending.

 

 

Bilbo looked down curiously at the pendent. The ball had finished early that night due to the Princess’s delivery and his mind was elsewhere as he sat in his room and wondered about Count Oakenshield and Prince Thorin. He traced along the strange jewel and thought about the calluses on their hands. He wondered if his mother would know anything about it. Belladonna had never quite gotten the taste for adventure out of her and she often knew the oddest things.

 

After hearing that the Princess had given birth Bella was already making some shifts for the new babe. She wondered if her intuition was right and if it had been a boy. Another Prince in the family! Yavanna knew that Dis had the strength of will for boys and Xili was an attentive father and husband. She looked up when Bilbo entered and smiled.

They lived in a hobbit hole that was modeled after Old Bag End as much as possible. Bungo had been determined and Belladonna couldn’t pretend not to be pleased. Bilbo stayed with them as was traditional for hobbits though he did have a room in Erebor that he used for large projects and late nights when he was too tried to return to the New Shire.

Bilbo looked much like his father when he was worried over something. They had the same brow wrinkle and Bella thought it was charming even as she wondered what would have caused such concern. Word had spread quickly over the Princess’s labor but there was little reason to be concerned. She had carried Fili and birthed him without much difficulty and this pregnancy had been blessed as well.

“What’s the matter Bilbo? You have a large frown on your face for such a happy occasion.” She patted the seat next to her and poured Bilbo a cup of tea. She usually had one around when she was sewing and out of habit had two cups. Bungo could always use some and she like most hobbits often had unexpected visitors.

“Mother, Thorin was discussing something with me at the ball this evening and I’m afraid it didn’t make much sense. But then when he left to attend his sister this fell out of his pocket. I’ve seen it before but I can’t exactly remember where. I thought you might know.” He held it out and it glittered in the firelight showing its strange array of colors.

He startled when she forcefully set down her tea cup and started muttering about ‘meddling old wizards’ and using curses that she could have only learned from the Tooks. She took the pendant from him and started storming off barely managing to remember her cloak as she stormed out of Bag End.

_‘Well’_ thought Bilbo _‘Mother certainly does know something about this.’_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Thank you all so much for your patience! I really hope that you like this chapter and we only have a few more left!

 

 

 

Belladonna Baggins (Nee Took) was never to be trifled with at any point in her life.

Even as a child with a house full of siblings and often cousins she was no one’s fool and that was why the Old Took was more than a bit partial to her.

When she had decided to marry herself a Baggins she knew there would be some wagging tongues and changes in her future. One couldn’t go gallivanting off with elves and fairies if one had a baby after all (though she soon solved that by strapping young Bilbo to her back when her feet needed to wander).

It has served them well when it was time to leave the Shire and fortune had blessed them with a fresh start and much less misery than some of their neighbors. Those same tongues that had once commented on the unlikeness of a Baggins and a Took having a peaceful marriage soon were singing her praises. Though she paid as much attention to the praise as she had the scorn; it was just her way and it mattered little what people had to say about the matter.

Now she had dignified streaks of silver in her hair and soft wrinkles around her eyes and lips from smiles and laughter but she never once let anyone forget she might have a Baggins name but she had a Tookish heart (and a temper to match).

She clutched the jewel in her hand and it didn’t take her long to reason out where a certain Storm Crow might be nesting. She wasn’t sure what might have brought him to Erebor but she was going to be more than happy to send him on his way.

 

 

Dwalin was letting the new royal family member get settled in and he stayed to watch long into the early morning hours. He had prepared a strict rotation of guards to ensure that the little prince’s life was long and safe and none with ill intent would be able to get within even yards of him.

When his eyes started to droop against his will he knew that he was long overdue to his bed. His relief had come on time as any guard who valued their position did yet he had stayed on and now it was time to wonder back to his chambers. He would be of little use in a fight like this as it was.

Balin had come by a few times to give his congratulations to the princess and to check on his younger brother. He knew how seriously Dwalin took his duty and it was often Balin who would drag a reluctant Dwalin back to his chambers. Now they crossed each other in the halls and Balin gave an approving nod that he wouldn’t have to threaten his little brother into sleep. He was on his way with some documentation that needed to be signed though it was nothing urgent as the Queen had declared it a holiday to honor her great grandson’s birth.

Dwalin gave him a wave before turning to the hall that led to his chamber. He thought longingly of his soft blankets and sturdy bed. It was on his way there that he came across a familiar tailor and he remembered his oath to aide Thorin in his stupidity. Not that he thought he and the hobbit would be an ill suited match but with the rate that Thorin was going at it he’d be well married to some dwarf before he spoke an utterance of intention to the hobbit. So Dwalin supposed that on his way he might as well drop a word or two in the hobbit’s slightly pointed ear to help things go along.

“Young Master Baggins!” He called and cursed himself when he saw the way the hobbit started. He supposed he was rather imposing and it wasn’t as if he and the hobbit had many chances to exchange.

The lack of sleep must have made his usual stoic expression even dourer because Bilbo seemed hesitant to approach him. “Master Dwalin, how fairs the princess and young prince? Well I hope.” He smiled sincerely and Dwalin had to give him credit that he composed himself rather nicely.

“They’re safe and snug and the princess has left off brutalizing her husband for the moment. The little one takes mostly after her in looks, I’m sure she’d be more than happy to have a visit from you tomorrow.”

Bilbo nodded and wondered curiously if Dwalin had simply stopped him for a chat. He didn’t seem the sort but he also appeared rather tired and perhaps he needed a favor. “That’s very good to hear I’ll be sure to do so. Is there something I can assist you with Master Dwalin?”

The dwarf waved off the formal address. “Dwalin is fine if you please. I was only wondering if you had by chance spoken to Thorin this morning.”

The slightly pointed tips of Bilbo’s ears colored. “Then I insist you call me Bilbo as well.” He could feel his flush rising “I have not unfortunately I was on my way to my working rooms to look over tonight’s piece. The Queen has a special theme tonight and I wanted to ensure he looked above reproach.”

Dwalin gave a short laugh “If he’s in formal clothes none will have the gall to criticize him. Though his new looks have been drawing some eyes besides those just looking for a courtship. I wouldn’t be surprised if you seen an uptake in business.”

Bilbo was pleased by the remark but shy to admit that there was more on his mind that business matters. He had wanted some time alone with his thoughts and working on his craft had always enabled him to free his mind to think on troubling thoughts. Suck as a certain Count and Prince being one and the same.

Seeing the distraction on Bilbo’s face Dwalin smiled. At the very least there was hope yet if one of them could get their acts together. “You know…” He drawled. “There has been some speculation that the Prince keeps disappearing from his own balls so that he might secretly meet someone who has caught his attention. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you Bilbo?”

Startled from his thoughts Bilbo at first went to shake his head before he reconsidered. It was true that while he was disguised as the Count, Thorin was able to better get to know his potential suitors to see if they were a true match or simply after the crown. Considering this Bilbo realized that most of the time the Prince was missing he had been with Count Oakenshield…why would Thorin be wasting valuable time with him that he could be using to find a match?

Watching the expressions that crossed Bilbo’s face Dwalin felt his hope sink and he decided that they might _deserve_ each other.

He was too tired to continue prodding tonight and there was not much else he was good for besides sleep. “Well I’ll leave you to your thoughts Bilbo. I’m sure I’ll see you at the ball this evening.” He gave a quick nod of his head before heading off to his rooms. They were both useless.

Bilbo got the distinct impression that the conversation did not go as Dwalin intended. However he had his own thoughts to contend with and not much time to do it either. There was no point in trying to return to the previous relationship he had with the Prince. And perhaps that was being presumptuous calling it a ‘relationship’. He also found himself missing Count Oakenshield in his mind though he knew it was only Thorin in disguise.  He had been so hopeful that he would be a good match for the prince! Now it seemed as though he would have to start his search over again.  He wondered at what Thorin might have been trying to say to him before the Princess had gone into labor.

 

Thorin was realizing that now was the time that he heeded some very good advice that his grandmother had given him a long time ago. _“If you always do what you’ve always done you’ll always get what you’ve always gotten.”_ She had intoned in one of her lessons. At the time she had been commenting on Thorin’s bullheaded attempt to beat her at chess. Now he realized was doing the same thing again. He had attempted several times to properly converse with Bilbo at the balls and so far none of them had been successful.

He was storming his way to the rooms he knew Bilbo chose to work in when he was in Erebor and was determined to try something new. It was high time they had a proper conversation, it was time that he let his intentions be known clearly. He was an heir of Durin and it was time he started acting as such.

 He reached the chambers and forcefully knocked on the door. When he heard a muffled response he opened and strode in.

Just in time to see Belladonna Baggins throttling a wizard.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE! This has a little more substance to it I hope you enjoy it! Only a few more chapters to go!

 

 

 

Bungo Baggins was a very traditionally minded hobbit. The wildest thing he had done in his entire life was fall in love with a Took and even then Belladonna had done most of the outlandish behaviors.

Well except for building Bag End just to please her and to impress on everyone in the Shire that he meant it when he had chosen that wild lass for his wife. (Belladonna still enjoys telling the story that _she_ had to propose to _him_ because he dithered about it so long. Bungo would like to remind the listener that it was a respectable tradition to engage in courting for up to two years.)

Then when they fortuitously moved from the Shire narrowing escaping the Fell Winter and when they arrived in Erebor he built it _again_.  (He might have more than the usual smidge of Baggins stubbornness but his Baggins pride was also involved)

So while Bella inevitably found herself back in the center of some adventure or another; Bungo was perfectly content minding the garden, doling out tea to visitors, and living a characteristically Baggins unremarkable life.

While doing so however one could not help but notice things. As such he noticed that Bilbo seemed to take after him more than his mother (he was a mix of disappointed and a relieved at this. It was a safe life but a bit of a boring one if there wasn’t a little adventure to be had.) Bilbo was adventurous and experimental with his fashions but that was about it from the boy. At least until all this Ball business started.

Now his son seemed a bit distracted and could be seen looking out the window instead of minding his work. It was still excellent of course neither one of them would accept anything less when working with a patron (royalty or not they treated all of their work with the same serious dedication). He seemed to be sighing a bit more and drafted patterns that were more romantic than usual.

That didn’t seem so odd to Bungo, after all Bilbo was nearing that age where he was still young but established now, the perfect time for a romantic interest to appear. The Baggins had as good a name in New Shire as they had in the old one. Perhaps someone had caught his son’s attention. He pondered on Bilbo’s nature and wondered what sort of person had his son twiterpated. If he had to guess he supposed his son might be falling for someone of the male variety but with hobbits all that business didn’t matter so much. 

No Bungo sat up and took notice when he started to believe that his son might be interested in a _dwarf_. Not that there was any problem with that mind you; Bungo was an open-minded sort. No what caught his attention was that falling in love with a dwarf was something along the lines of what he had done by falling in love with a Took. When Bungo investigated deeper he discovered that Belladonna’s streak had been buried deep within and had now finally revealed itself.

It was the _strangest_ love triangle Bungo ever had the misfortune to witness.

Through quiet observation Bungo (who had attended the balls to make a good showing for their family but made sure to leave after an hour because he was an older hobbit who needed his bed at a decent time thank you very much.) watched as the peculiar events took place. It seemed as though Bilbo had met a dwarf by the name of Count Oakenshield who he supposed must be attending the balls to court the Prince but who seemed to only ever appear when he was talking to Bilbo. Bilbo seemed to have decided that this Count was the perfect match for Thorin and had tried repeatedly to introduce the two to each other.  Yet despite his attempts to keep his eyes everywhere Bungo had never seen Count Oakenshield and Prince Thorin in the same room at the same time. However what he _did_ witness was them both dancing with his son and how often Prince Thorin’s eyes seemed constantly drawn to wherever Bilbo was.

Unless of course Bilbo was with Count Oakenshield in which case Prince Thorin was nowhere to be seen.

Curiouser and curiouser.

There was a distinctly _Tookish_ air to all of this business.

 

He sat by the fireplace drinking his tea and looking at the sewing that was left mid stitch on the armchair and distantly wondered where his wife had gone.

 

Thorin entered the room carefully where Belladonna seemed to be snarling something at the wizard who had helped him with the jewel in the first place. “Mistress Baggins? Are you alright?” His question was tentative but he was more concerned with the wizard in her grasp.

She turned to see the Crowned Prince and flushed before slowly letting go of the wizard and dipping into a quick curtsy. Most formalities between the Baggins and the Durins were forgotten by this point but she was _trying_ to reclaim her calm. “Yes everything is fine is there something I could help you with?” She asked sweetly and pointedly ignored the awkwardness.

Thorin considered the scene and wondered if he should intervene but something about the air between the two told him that they would rather he just move along. “I was looking for Young Master Baggins actually…”

Belladonna seemed pleased and smiled “Well I’m sure he’s about he was just in here not too long ago from the way he left his tools. If anything I would think that he’s getting a spot of tea or perhaps a snack. You know how us hobbits love our little pick me ups.” She chattered on and then gracefully maneuvered the Prince out the door and shut it soundly behind him.

When the door was closed Thorin heard a muffled “What in the blazes have you done now you miserable storm crow?”  and he hurried to walk away.

 

Bilbo had in fact gone to get tea after his strange conversation with Dwalin and the fact that his work hadn’t soothed him as usual.

As he drank his tea he wondered about several things. He wondered about the urgency to see the Prince to get married, the strange jewel that Thorin had dropped, what he might have been trying to say before the Princess went into labor.  He also thought about the way those hands had felt on him as they danced and the intense looks the Count and the Prince both seemed to give him at odd moments. It felt as though there was something he was supposed to be seeing but just couldn’t connect. A stitch that had been skipped or a wrinkle in the material of the problem he was trying to solve.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned to look. He was on one of the balconies that allowed the inhabitants of Erebor some fresh air amongst all the stone. There was a small amount of plant life and the night sky was dazzling in its brilliance even as the stars faded and the light edged to dawn.

When he turned he saw the Crowned Prince standing there and the expression on his face seemed to say that he had been looking for Bilbo but now that he had found him he was quite unsure what to do with himself. It was the same look he gave patterns that he liked but wasn’t sure how to say that he liked them, the thought made Bilbo smile.

“Are you here to answer my question your Highness?” Bilbo asked softly and smiled at the flush that appeared on Thorin’s cheeks.

“Indeed. I have been neglectful in telling you the truth Young Master Baggins…” At Bilbo’s look he sheepishly corrected “Bilbo.”

He thought about what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it but finally the words came tumbling out before he could even try to structure them. “I became overwhelmed that first night of the balls. A wizard found me and claimed that he owed my family a boon and gave me a gem that would disguise my appearance and allow me to have the chance to know my suitors without my title getting in the way.  However…I found that when I was wearing the jewel the only one I wanted to spend time with was you…and then you very kindly tried to arrange a match you thought would be promising.”

Bilbo gave a short laugh “With you…” He shrugged and wondered at the budding feelings he had been having that he tried to ignore for the sake of a better match. “Well now the balls are very nearly at an end and you still have yet to choose a consort your Highness. What are you going to do?”

 

Ever sense he had heard his grandmother’s decree he had been wondering the same thing. What was he going to do? How was he to know when he had met his One? Looking at Bilbo now, with the beginnings of dawn making his hair glow and the stars still faintly twinkling above him he wondered if he was as brave as they all thought and swallowed his fears. It was outrageous to even think about but the more he pondered it the more he knew. “I believe what I am going to do, Bilbo, is ask you for the honor of courting you. I might not have much time before I must be wed, but what little time I have I would like to spend with you convincing you that this is the right match.”

Bilbo could hardly believe what he was hearing but his ears had not failed him. The Prince was asking him permission to court? When he had barely two weeks left to announce his intended or accept an arranged marriage? It was madness surely, why would he try to court a hobbit when there were so many other agreeable matches that could be made? Did he even feel the same way about the Prince as he did the count? Before his Baggins brain could get away with him his Tookish heart stood up and said “I accept.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More to come soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I think this story might be stretching out farther than I anticipated but I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the delay I was recently published in an anthology collection! I'm very excited please let me know if you would like details!

 

 

 

Thorin was not the sort to do anything by halves and he would certainly not in this case. Despite the limits of time upon them he was determined to court Bilbo so thoroughly that there would be no doubt that he had made the right choice in accepting Thorin’s suit. Now the only question remained…How did one go about courting a hobbit? More importantly what should he present with Bilbo first? He strode away from his room and hurried to his private vault.

 

Bilbo had returned home after the conversation with the prince and he was surprised to find his father sitting up drinking tea and looking at the door expectedly. When he saw that it was Bilbo he seemed faintly surprised but it was obvious that his son was not whom he was waiting for.

He offered his son a cuppa and decided to wait a bit longer. There was no telling what mischief his wife might have gotten up to and he preferred to hear it directly from her rather than some gossip monger’s mouth. “Tea Bilbo?”

Bilbo gratefully took the cup and doctored it up to his preference. He wondered at how he should tell his father about the strange development that had taken place between himself and the crowned prince. Deciding that being forthright was the best tactic he took a steeling sip of his tea and then said “Prince Thorin has asked permission to court me and I accepted.”

He watched as Bungo took in the information and thought it over for a bit. Finally his father nodded “Well sounds like a very exciting evening. I’m sure your mother will be thrilled when she finds out. You haven’t happened to have seen her have you?”

Bilbo hid a smile, as usual with his father his mind was set on his mother. It gave him a warm feeling to think that even after all their years of marriage and the struggles of leaving the Shire they were still madly in love as ever. “No I have not. Did she say where she was going?” His father’s calm acceptance eased the anxiousness in his chest. He openly smiled as he thought of the hysterics his mother might go into. She was a very passionate hobbitess and he was sure that the thought of her son being courted by a prince might live up to one of her own great tales of adventure.

 

 

“What in the blazes have you done now you miserable storm crow?”

Belladonna turned and leveled a stern look at the wizard who despite being several feet taller than herself seemed to be nearly cowering. “I should have known you would get mixed up in all this nonsense! Mysterious strangers and that damned stone! It has your crooked writing all over it!”

Her dark hair flailed about wildly, her curly locks barely held back by fine pins and one grey streak fell into her face only to be brushed back angrily. She wagged a finger at him and then firmly planted her fists on her hips waiting for him to spill his business to her.

 

Despite his great age and the many things he had seen Gandalf was never quite as impressed with anyone he had come across as he was with Belladonna Baggins. She was a fierce hobbit with a love for adventure that was uncommon among her people and courage that was not. She was a rather singular individual and perhaps the only being on Middle Earth that he would allow to scold him.

He held up his hands peacefully “Belladonna, you should know that I come bearing no ill will. In fact I came about this business trying to repay a debt. A debt owed to Thorin’s grandmother but one that I don’t believe she would be upset if I passed to her grandson. He seemed to be in need of it most from my observations. The stone is only being lent it is not a gift. Something to help him see what is right in front of him only he was too blind to look. It seems to have worked out well enough in that case as I believe he came here looking for Bilbo with the intention to court him.” He gave a small smile and waited his verdict as Belladonna tapped her foot.

The silence held before Belladonna gave a decisive nod of her head and pocketed the stone. “Well then I don’t see why we would be needing _this_ anymore. I’m going to lock it up as it should have been a long time ago.”

Gandalf merely nodded content to wait and get the stone back in his own time. He knew better than to press for it now and from the look Bella was giving him she knew of his plans. He would have to be especially careful about any tricks or traps she might lay around the stone. Most certainly she knew that he would try for it and he was sure there would be something humiliating in store if he were not careful.

 

Finally Bella’s ire seemed to die down and she straightened her dress and hair. “Now that we’ve settled that I suppose I should invite you over for tea. Bungo is no doubt waiting up for me and its long past when he should have gone to bed.” She gave a warm smile at the wizard “It _is_ good to see you Gandalf.”

The warmth was returned and Gandalf straightened himself and offered an arm to escort her back to New Bag End. “As it is always good to see you my dear Belladonna.”

 

 

Bilbo was an early riser as most of his people naturally were. The sun came streaking into his room as a natural way to wake and he shuffled out of bed to make his tea. He supposed that now that he and the prince were courting he would have to think of some suitable gifts to give in return. He thought of his father and how he had gifted all of Bag End not once but _twice_ to his mother. Certainly dwarves were known for being a bit ostentatious but he supposed he would have to start small and work his way up to something meaningful for the prince.

He readied himself for the day choosing a smart suit and a hopeful flower for his pocket. He tried not to think that he was dressing up for Thorin but even though he normally put much care into his clothes there was no doubt he went a bit extra should he see the prince. He polished a bit of dirt off of his shoe and opened the door to go about his day.

“…”

He stared at the assortment waiting for him in front of the door. The pile of gifts was so tall he couldn’t even set foot out onto the step. Of course a curious crowd had gathered. He colored a little at the attention and then tried to carefully move the arrangements into his home. They were all wrapped in lovely colors with bright bows and Bilbo found his mind wandering to peacocks. There were a few curious shouts from the crowd but Bilbo politely waved them off as he moved the last of the gifts into the den and the shut the door forcefully behind him. He stared down at the gifts befuddled not even certain where he should start.

“My word what’s all this about?” Bungo came out of the kitchen and stared at the pile with the same look of slightly frightened confusion.

Bilbo struggled to string together a sentence before he choked out “I believe these are gifts from Thorin.”

Bungo’s confusion shifted to mirth and he began to laugh deeply. “Oh Bilbo my lad…You have your mother’s ways about you after all!” He continued laughing back into the kitchen leaving Bilbo confused about what he could have possibly meant.

 

 

Thorin tapped his fingers distractedly against his chair as Balin filled him in on the day’s events. Despite the numinous balls his grandmother had planned there was still much to be done during the days. Even more so now with the visiting dignitaries and the birth of his nephew. He tried to pay attention but his mind continued to wander to Bilbo and his reaction to the gifts. It would have been improper to wait about and force his attentions on Bilbo so soon. He hoped they went over well. It would take time to put together more meaningful gifts and time was the one thing he did not have much of.

“Thorin if you’re not going to listen to me then I won’t continue to waste my breath. I’m too old to be wasting much of anything much less my time.” Balin had finally had enough of Thorin’s inattention and gave a huff as he closed the scroll he was reading from.

“Time…” Thorin muttered to himself. It seemed cruel that he would find the one thing he was looking for but now he would have the rush the matter because of his grandmother’s will. He still wondered about her deadline and there was something about the matter that sat ill with him. There was something else going on. His grandmother never did anything without reason.

“Forgive me Balin I have just sent my first courting gifts to Bilbo this morning and I am distracted. Please continue I promise you have my full attention.” He turned to look at his advisor and saw that he was staring at him with a stunned expression. He then realized his mistake. “Also I should inform you that I offered my suit to Young Master Baggins and he accepted. Last night.”

If he were much younger Thorin had the distinct impression that Balin wanted to turn him over his knee for delaying this information to him. Instead Balin took a long suffering sigh and tossed the scroll he was reading from into the fireplace the lit the audience chamber. “Well no use for that anymore. I suppose this is the first mention you’ve made of it? We will have to get the announcements out quickly and see about arranging our Master Baggins to stay in Erebor for the time being.”

That thought pleased Thorin a great deal. He wondered how appropriately close the royal chambers he could arrange for Bilbo to be. There were several rooms that he could choose from and even with all the visitors most were still available. Though of course there would be less privacy than he would like…not that he was planning anything unbecoming he only didn’t want their every movement to be watched and commented on.

His daydreaming was interrupted by Balin’s repeated use of his name. “Thorin…Thorin… _Thorin_.”

Finally focusing on his advisor Thorin found himself coloring again. It was not like him to be so distracted but he could hardly help it. There was little time for anything. “Yes Balin sorry I was only wondering what rooms might be available to him.”

Balin snorted and leveled a look at him. “Well you leave that to me. You’ve much pressing matters to attend to such as informing your grandmother of your choice. I’m sure the Queen will be very displeased if she should hear about it from anyone besides yourself first. Thank goodness we haven’t arranged any courting gifts yet. Those hobbits trade gossip like jewels. She would know before the morning was out!”

Thorin stiffened and paled. His _grandmother_. _The Queen_. He hadn’t informed her before sending the gifts.

Balin caught the look on his face and his expression was a mixture of exasperation and panic “Well then lad better run. Mahal help you if she already knows.”

For the second time that day (and still very early in the morning too) Thorin felt like a wayward youth all over again as he tried to quickly walk with as much dignity as he could down the hall and to his grandmother’s audience chambers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
